Alice and The Rival
by MountainDewBlood
Summary: Alice begins her Pokemon journey in the Sinnoh region but will her best frined and childhood crush become her rival? The journey is dangerous but maybe Alice will discover something about herself and her true feelings for Joshua...


Chapter 1: Friends forever

Alice sat smiling at the wild Absol, she petted is main and giggled, in five year old excitement. The Absol licked her hand and then ran off into the forest with amazing grace, leaving the young Alice in awe.

Alice stared off into the area the Absol disappeared, soon after Alice was greeted by none other than Joshua, her best friend.

"What are you doing, Alice? You know not to be near the tall grass!"

"I was petting the pretty, Absol!" Alice smiled brightly.

"A Pokémon! There was a Pokémon? Why didn't you tell me? You should have told me sooner!' Alice giggled as he continued to rant excitedly, flailing his arms about. She all but peed herself laughing when he tripped over his own feet and fell face first in the dirt before her.

He looked up with a smile.

"Hey, Alice?"  
"Yes, Joshua?"

"Let's make a promise," He said raising his pinky. "To be the best Pokémon team ever!"

"Okay," She smiled linking her pinky with his. "It's a promise."

I sat watching Jublife TV., some kind of report was on. I didn't pay much attention and ran downstairs to get something to eat. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs however my mom called me.

"Alice! Joshua came calling for you. He said it was an emergency."

I sighed but couldn't help but to smile. Everything was an emergency in Joshua's eyes. As I headed to the door my tossed out the same warning as always about the dangers of the tall grass.

"Yes, Ma'am." I replied. "I won't go into the tall grass!"

Flyleaf Town, my home since birth, was a small town in the Sinnoh region. It didn't take me long to walk the path I knew so well to Joshua's but as I reached for the door it opened and with a crashing "THUD!" Joshua fell on top of me.

"What was that about?" He complained, rubbing his head while sitting up and then he smiled. "Oh, hey, Alice!"

I sat up slowly and smiled back. "Hey, Joshua, what's the emergency?"

At that as if struck by lightning Joshua jumped up. "Oh, yeah! I'm going to the lake! You come to! And be quick about it! Ok, Alice? I'm fining you a million Pokedollars if your late!"

Joshua turned to run off, his gold hair still a mess from his latest fall but then turned back around. "Oh, Jeez! Forgot something!" He all but ran in his house.

I rolled my eyes and followed. As I entered the familiar living room that was my second home I saw Joshua's mom sitting on the couch.

"Oh, hi, Alice. Did you come calling on Joshua?" She sighed and shook her head. "He was gone for a second, but then he came running right back home. He just can't sit still, that boy. I wonder who he takes after?"

"I have no idea." I replied to the woman, I loved like my own mother. Since Joshua's dad walked out before he was born, it was the truth. I knew nothing of the man. Nevertheless I climbed the stairs to the room I spent half my childhood in.

Joshua stood at his dresser on the other side of the room.

"…I'd better take my bag," He mumbled. "And journal too…" He turned and spotted m, breaking out into a grin he ran over to me. "Alice! We're going to the lake! I'll be waiting on the road! It's a ten million fine if you're late!" He ran past me and down the stairs and I followed closely behind. Even so, I still lost him once we we're outside. I sighed and walked the rest of the way but as I came to the end of our tiny town a familiar voice called out to me.

"Hiya, Alice!" I turned to see Tony. A red haired, dark skinned boy of around mine and Joshua's age. "You looking for Joshua? He just went off a little while ago. He's probably not gone too far. Why not chase after him?"

"Thanks, Tony!" I smiled and jogged off in the direction he pointed.

I finally reached the path to see Joshua waiting for me. He turned at the sound of my footsteps.

"Alice!" He smiled and ran towards me. "Hey, you saw the news report that was on tonight? You know 'Search for the red Gyarades! The mysterious appearance of the furious Pokémon in a lake!' That show got me thinking. I'll be our local lake has a Pokémon like that in it too!" His smile widened " So , that's what we're gonna do. We'll find a Pokémon like that! Just you and me! Just like we promised eight years ago! Remember?"

He grabbed my hand as I blushed at the memory and pulled me along to the lake. My hand felt natural in his and I couldn't help but feel as excited as he was. When we reach the outskirts of the lake he stopped.

"What's going on….?" He mumbled.

In the tall grass by the waters edge stood a old man in a lab coat and a boy. The boy turned to the old man.

"Professor, there's nothing out of the ordinary on the other side either."

"Hmmm….," The apparent professor mused. "I may have been mistaken… Something appears to be different than it was before but… Fine! It's enough that we've seen the lake. Lucas we're leaving."

"Professor," The boy named Lucas spoke softly now. "You've been gone for four years now. How are you enjoying being back in Sinnoh?"

"Hmmm…. There is something I can say," The professor replied. "There are many rare Pokémon in Sinnoh. The region should serve very well in regard to our studies."

They turned to leave and excused themselves as they passed us.

"What was that about?" Joshua demanded.

"I don't know…" I replied, staring at where they had gone.

"Those two… Huh! Alice!"

"Yes?" I turned to look at Joshua.

"Let's go check this out!" He grabbed y hand and headed towards the tall grass.

"Hey! It's dangerous! Let go!"

"No problem! No problem! We won't be in there long enough for a wild Pokémon to come out."

Ever since I was little I never was able to say no to Joshua. So with a sigh I let him drag me into the tall grass.

"It's….. a briefcase." Joshua murmured because there in the grass sat a brown briefcase. "Thos people forgot it here. What are we suppose to do with it? We could try to deliver it but who are they? I heard them say professor…."

Joshua trailed off as two Starly's flew out of nowhere and headed straight towards us. I moved back as Joshua stepped in front of me.

"Po-pokemon!"


End file.
